oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Benki
Benkimon, or Benki, is a young vigilante who works as a high ranking member of The Hearts family in Rike. He is the son of the former leader, Katakumon. He strives to become the new leader, following in his late father's footsteps. Benki is a skilled fighter, having been trained for many years by his mother on the use of multiple weapons. A large scythe and a javelin of which he favors to use the most, and he has recently begun to train his magical prowess. He does mostly revenge assassinations and information related jobs for the family. He hopes to take control of Rike from The Spades & Diamonds. With the 3rd orc war just starting, Benki is hoping to help steer his city in the right direction, representing them and helping in stopping the war to come, and possibly soon shift the tides of control in Rike. As a disliked race himself, he has no hatred for the Orcs and hopes to end the war as soon as possible. He knows going forward through, his compassion for orcs may have to end. History Benki was born in the year 973 to a Tiefling father and mother named Katakumon and Shantra. Being born during the chaos that resulted after The Strings Insurgency Debacle, Benki was a fun wild child who spend his early days running around the city doing nothing but getting intro trouble. Eventually, at the age of 18, his father decided to let him work for the family officially. He started with small work, mostly helping out other members as they went on jobs around town. Benki spent a lot of his time trying to stop other family's from causing chaos around town, as everyone was trying to take control. He had seen many horrible things by the time he had become a young adult. Over the years, he had grown a distaste for the fun that his town had with the less fortunate. He had begun to start dealing with issues more straight on, and actively tried to punish those he felt deserved it. Appearance Benki is a somewhat short, slighty red, Tiefling with many human like features. Many people joke that it always looks like he is blushing. The main aspects of him that resemble a Tiefling, were his horns and quite obvious long thin black tail. He also wore thick framed black glasses, due to his horrendous vision. He had medium black hair, that was usually quite shaggy. He has a deep purple eye color, which is said to sometimes change to a tint of red. He is usually seem smiling and joking around the west side of Rike. They say around the city that if Benki isn't smiling, then something really bad must be happening. Personality Benki is seemingly a very happy person among all the horrible things that go on in Rike. He has seen many horrible things, and learned to kill at a young age. All of these experiences, actually turned Benki into a very warm person. He felt much sadness in his heart, and something didn't allow him to let it out. He enjoyed smiling and laughing, because he felt if he did, then maybe someone else would also be able to. Benki has a very strong sense of logic and reason. He doesn't feel that there is anything inherently good in the world, but he does believe in evil. He feels this may be due to his racial heritage. Anything is okay with a reason that is justified, and without a reason, there is nothing but chaos. He try to seek out his own, selfish form of justice, with a smile. Relationships Benki is the son of Katakumon, the former leader of the Hearts. Enemies Strings Family, Spades family. Sheet Category:5e Player Characters